


Quin said gay rights!

by dysfunctionalbeehive



Category: The Lobby
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Feelings Jams, Gay Awakening, Just cute pining gays, Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysfunctionalbeehive/pseuds/dysfunctionalbeehive
Summary: So we all know it's canon that everyone had some form of crush on Quin at some point and I mean, who wouldn't. But i wanna delve into some 1 on 1 characters interactions about that whole thing.
Relationships: Everyone & Quin (The Lobby), Everyone/Quin (The Lobby)
Kudos: 3





	Quin said gay rights!

It’s a normal summer day, Gerard and Quin had left the shared champions house to look around the together, everyone else had been busy which had originally been disheartening but the two had promised to have a good day together anyways. 

After a few hours of walking around various shops, they reached a plaza where Gerard had noticed an ice cream stand, Quin had smiled and promised to to go grab them some ice-cream before they headed home. 

So Gerard sat on a bench facing a fountain in the middle of the plaza, idly going through his phone as he waited for Quin to return. He scrolls through the group chat of the champions, rolling his eyes fondly at the truly disgusting amount of memes they seemed to have missed whilst out. It makes sense of course, everyone else was caught up in important busy work, their all completely bored out of their minds and messaging the group chat instead. He glances up to see Quin approaching, holding ice creams in both her hands and smiling widely at him, he smiles back. Perhaps it’s Quin’s smile or the iced goods in her hands but Gerard is suddenly thinking about how cute she is at this moment, in overalls and a big comfy looking sweater, her smile is lovely aswell, he can’t help but appreciate his friend for what she is, god damn cute. As she approaches however, something dawns on him and he frowns. Quin, is clearly a lovely and nice and attractive person but, there’s something in Gerards heart that tells him with absolutely certainty that she is his friend and nothing more. Which, hm, that’s confusing Gerard thinks, if he was going to date any girl he’d want to it to be Quin but theres something . . . he can’t . . . quite place . . .

. . .

His head snaps around to other occupants of the plaza, his eyes settle on a pretty looking girl and what appears to be her boyfriend. Gerard stares as hard as he can at the girl, she’s wearing a nice dress and has lovely curly hair that reaches her shoulders. Attractive is a word to describe her but, Gerard realizes his problem with that statement the second he looks at the boy she’s with and oh, oh that answers something. The boy has a killer jawline, beautiful deep brown eyes and hair that’s pushed out of his face but lose hairs fall down anyways. He’s tall, definitely taller then Gerard and damn his heart beat skips a little at that and oh wait oh fuck thats- 

“Hey! Gerard, that ice cream guy was so nice! He gave me free coupons for more ice cream, we should bring the others with us next time-” Gerard very suddenly jumps up at Quin and grabs her by the shoulders, staring into her eyes. 

“Boys.” he simply states. Quin stares at him, it takes him a moment to realise she wants him to elaborate. 

“Me, i like them, boys” he adds, Quin feels like his eyes and burning into some hidden part of her soul, the part of her soul she’d guess is reserved for yearning and pining needs. 

“I’m gay Quin, thank you” she stares at him a little longer, letting his words work their way through her brain before it clicks, the intial shock wearing off. The face she makes next is best described as :O, she grins, Gerard grins. They both grin and start jumping on the balls of their feets. 

“Thats awesome! Gay is great! Thats so valid and great!” she finally says after the calm their jumping, Gerard finally takes his ice cream from her and they sit back down. He nods at her, suddenly feeling very giddy about everything. 

“Yeah it’s, wow this is weird? Like not being gay, that’s not weird but just, this was a very sudden realization that I’m going to be thinking about constantly for a few hours but, heck!” he giggles and swings an arm around her. “I’m so fucking gay Quin!” She laughs, grinning at him. 

“And I’m so fucking glad! I’ll gunna make so much bread for you when we get home, oh!” she gaps, throwing her arms up and almost chucking her ice-cream.  
“Gay bread!” 

\--------------------

As it starts to get dark the two decide to walk back home, the streets beginning to become empty as the day turns to night. They walk in silence, comfortable and relaxing until Quin decides to speak up 

“So, do you plan to tell everyone?” she questions. Gerard doesn't hesitate with his answer. 

“Of course, their my family, plus everyone’s gay anyways” he shots her a grin and she laughs. 

“Really? How can you tell?” he pauses at her question, they’ve reached the doorway to their shared home, he can hear the others inside loudly talking to one another. He smiles, a slight warmth spreading through his chest. 

“Not sure but, I’ve got a strong feeling. I just kind of, know?” he looks at her, she has a curious and questioning look but doesn’t ask any more. He has a feeling she understands what he means. He pushes the door open, the loud talking coming at the pair in full force. 

“Hey we’re back-”  
“Dave I’m going to actually kill you fucking gremlin” Noah yells from the sofa, the two appearing to be playing smash on the switch. Dave has a smug face, responding to Noah by poking and prodding him with his foot. Gerard and Quin give each other a look before laughing and separating into the house, Gerard walks over to Noah, Dave and Runo by the sofa. 

“Since when have you been good at this game” Noah growls, swatting at Dave’s foot. Dave gives an innocent shrug.  
“Practice makes perfect” he responds, glancing over his shoulder at Runo at Runo before waving at Gerard and turning back around. Gerard looks at Runo, she gives him a smile before pointing at the controller she’s hiding behind her back and the to the controller in Daves hands, which on closer look is actually off. He snorts and gives Runo a thumbs up. 

“Nice one dude” Gerard ruffles Dave’s hair, before quickly ruffling Noah’s as well just as the timer goes off for the game, declaring Dave(Runo) the winner.  
“Better luck next time bro” Noah turns to look at Gerard, a slight pout on his face which only serves to make both Gerard and Runo laugh. 

“Dibs next game against Noah, I want an easy win today” Judas calls, walking up to the group and swinging an arm around Gerard. He looks up at Judas, their hairs slicked back as per usual, a few strands hang down in front of their face and they aren’t wearing their glasses for once. Their eyes are very beautiful Gerard catches himself thinking, just as Judas tilts their head to meet their eyes. Gerard swallows, quickly looking back towards the tv before he can give himself to much time to think on that train of thought, he has other things to discuss before the topic of Judas comes up. 

Quin, Pam, Nine, Kitkat and Moon all walk in from the kitchen area towards the others, holding armfulls of snacks. Everyone settles to sit down next to one another as Runo sets up the next match, Judas vs Noah(Runo, after a few minutes of discussion and “mum how could you betray me like this”) The night continues on, that is until Gerard pokes Quin and makes a loud coughing sound. 

“Oh yeah I’m super fucking gay guys” everyone stops and turns to look at him, a split second of silence passes before large matching grins appear on everyone’s faces. Runo places her hand on his shoulder, a wide grin on her face and says  
“Dude, thats so fucking awesome”


End file.
